


Капитан-Мертвец

by AlbatrosD_V



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbatrosD_V/pseuds/AlbatrosD_V
Summary: Барнс и Роджерс встретились после смерти.





	Капитан-Мертвец

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку, текста которой не скопировала, а ссылку не сохранила, и теперь даже не уверена, что это было на дайри. Look like idiot.  
Суть заявки, насколько помню: Барнс и Роджерс умерли в молодости, - один в плену, второй в витакапсуле, - встретились в Чистилище и обсудили привидевшуюся им жизнь в двадцать первом веке.  
Написанное не вполне соответствует не вполне запомнившейся заявке.  

> 
> Беспардонно слизана одна сцена из Милорада нашего Павича.  


_Я сейчас дослушаю  
В мире мертвых до конца  
Песню твою, кукушка!  
© Неизвестный автор  
_

– Я – Баки.  
Непривычный звук раздался слишком близко, так близко, что дыхание на мгновенье смялось. Голос. Это голос. Парень повёл склонённой головой, скосил глаза, – старик стоял за спиной, и при желании можно протянуть руку и коснуться ступни. Взгляд скользнул по извивающимся под кожей лиловым венам, по редким седым волосам на щиколотке, по песчинкам, налипшим между пальцев старика. Касаться не хотелось. Неприязненно передёрнул плечами и, прислушиваясь к сухому шуршанию, снова погрузил ладонь в песок.  
Мелкий песок, почти пыль, бесшумно утекал сквозь пальцы. Откуда он здесь такой? Тысячи лет несущий разрушение ветер – не дул; дождь, что дробит и сушит камень, не говоря уж о ливнях и ураганах, – не шёл; и всё же не оставляла смутная уверенность, что место это не знало ни почвы, ни растений, ни камней. Всюду, сколько хватало глаз, лишь песок да кромка бескрайнего зеркала воды у горизонта. Песок жёлтый, небо голубое, напомнил себе парень. Жёлтый. Голубой. Впрочем, напоминай не напоминай – всё одно: серость. Неподвижные громады слоистых серых туч, блёклый песок, чёрная вода. Цвета высосанные, полинявшие, будто укрытые густым туманом. Вместе с тем контуры сквозь мглистую пелену проступали чётко. Беспокойный старик хоть и далеко, у самого берега, но на тусклом фоне отлично виден. И быка, даже на таком расстоянии, парень не пропустил ни разу.  
Он вздохнул, выпрямился и, развернувшись, побрёл прочь, к волнистому горизонту песчаных дюн. Опять. Уходил то и дело. Был хорош в хождении. У-хождении. Забредал далеко-далеко. По многу… дней? – ночей здесь не бывало, – по многу времени проводил совсем один. Без устали передвигал ноги и всё же, вздрогнув, вновь оказывался на берегу стоячего моря в компании старика. Изредка он видел над ресницами вереницы звериных теней, что лишь на первый взгляд казались людскими, на второй же не проявлялись вовсе, будто заспанные.  
Давно, так давно, что казалось сном, он уходил вдоль берега. Направо. Налево. Первоначальная природа его помнила, что шагая кромкой воды можно прийти куда-то. Но прийти куда-то он так и не смог. Вечное возвращение. Тогда-то он и сошёл с ума и принялся уходить в море. Шагая под стеклянную сухую воду, его тело не чувствовало преображения физических сред, граница размывалась, переход не осуществлялся. Знание, что ему должно быть холодно и душно, не добавляло рассудительности. Он шагал и шагал, кричал и кричал, возбуждая глубоководные души; однажды разодрал зубами запястье, приманивая на дымные ленты крови оскаленные пасти; порой падал на песчаное дно и пытался разобрать за маслянистой тёмной толщей мёртвый свет; но неизменно вздрагивал и находил себя в пределе песка и воды, в двух шагах от старика. Никто, кроме них двоих, не обретался на этом куске бездождья.  
Теперь он вздумал уходить от воды. Ему ни разу не удалось достичь черты, за которой не виднелось бы побережье. Ради чего он у-ходил? Мечта потерялась, вера бессмысленна, по привычке, из страха верного распада за нутро цеплялось загноившимися когтями тусклое слово «надежда», но и оно тайными тропами искажало суть. Парень не ел, не спал, не имел никаких желаний, кроме одного – уйти. Но и, следуя ему, он временами замирал на месте, буквально на миг, смаргивал оцепенение – и видел себя на прежнем месте: белёсом пляже, который давно не вызывал приступов бешенства, лишь глухое бессилие.  
Он очнулся на берегу. Как по заказу, слева показалась точка. На этот раз слева. Парень напряжённо вглядывался: несмотря на многократные тихие разочарования, он надеялся однажды увидеть сюрприз. Но каждый раз точка разрасталась в быка. Тот величественно и неторопливо шествовал вдоль границы чернильной воды и мутно-белой суши, как обычно двумя ногами по воде, двумя – по песку. Парень с тревогой взглянул на старика. Он до сих пор помнил, как по первости, когда ещё только-только начал осознавать себя здесь, тот пытался оседлать быка. Хватал то за угольные рога, то за снежные бока… Пытался схватить, потому что парень ни разу не видел, чтобы старик задел быка хоть пальцем, тот знай себе вышагивал, даже хвостом не взмахнёт. Старик бился, скользил, как о стекло. Бесился молча… Даром, что стар: все волосы на теле седые, кожа в морщинах, суставы и мышцы в возрастных узелках и покраснениях, – а сила немалая в нём. И характера не занимать.  
Парень только из-за внешности и прозвал его стариком, а себя – парнем: у него самого кожа гладкая, волос чёрен, что руки нет, то дело неважное, потому что песок пересыпать и одной рукой можно, а у-ходит он ногами, – но воля к жизни в том горела с избытком. Старикан, в отличие от него, не горел желанием небытия. Носился по песчаным бескрайним берегам бесшумного моря, считал секунды, считал быков, руками рыл на берегу огромные ямы, бросался под копыта, рисовал и зачёркивал на песке линии, составлял календари, тоже уходил по берегу безвозвратно, дрался с быком, пытался охотиться и удить голыми руками – да некого. Клокотавшей в нём деятельностью тёр на месте дыру. Парень следил за ним краем глаза, чтобы не пропустить момент, когда старик проскребёт неуёмным шилом проход в другой мир, раз уж обычным делом туда не попасть, но помочь не пытался. Да и не хотел: не верил; призрачное мотыльковое чутьё подсказывало, что вылезет он отсюда только, когда три железных руки износит-изломает.  
Они со стариком не разговаривали. За этими бесплодными нескончаемыми трудами не до того было. Поэтому парень и удивился, когда свистящий шёпот повторил настойчиво:  
– Я – Баки.  
Слова-то со значением. Не отмахнёшься. Всё-таки старик проскрёб дыру в неразрывности. Слабая, ещё не доношенная мысль дёрнула вверх, прострелила из копчика: вставай! Повинуясь ей, парень неспешно выпрямился и в развороте краем, в неведомой пока дыре, мелькнул отзыв и сразу же прыгнул на язык.  
– Я – Стив.  
Старик вытаращился, выцветшие голубые глаза бегали, ощупывая лицо, тело, будто искали что-то или пытались выведать… задержались на оборванной культе. Потянулся, было, но парень напрягся, и старик уронил руку.  
– Я, – отвёл глаза и с усилием потёр лицо, сгоняя липкую паутину наваждения, – я – Баки. – Кивнул сам себе и, сгорбившись, двинул к туго натянутой зеркальной поверхности. Долго бродил по колено в чёрнильной воде, а парень так и стоял и следил неотрывно, повторяя заклинание:  
– Я – Стив. Я – Стив. Я – Стив…  
В очередной раз дёрнуло.  
В первую секунду затопил ужас утраты, однако новые слова спокойно всплыли к поверхности: Стив, Баки.  
– Я – Стив, – захлёбываясь облегчением, шептал парень. Он не понимал, что такое Стив и Баки, не понимал, что в этом такого важного, но это и не имело значения, потому что теперь они не просто парень и старик, а Стив и Баки. И лишь эти два слова имели вес и ценность. Бесценность.  
В этот раз уходить не хотелось. Сидел, пересыпал песок, тихонько перекатывал на языке свежие слова: «Баки», «Стив». Полностью растворясь в размеренном шуршании, он не сразу уловил незнакомое волнение. Резко повернул голову, надеясь поймать врасплох того, кто его отвлёк, но за спиной никого не было. Почесав в затылке, вернулся к мирному занятию, но тёплая безмятежность испарилась. Он крутанулся на месте, начиная сердиться, как вдруг до него дошло, что свербело не за спиной, а внутри головы. Кончик иглы осторожно скреб по кости, в ямке у основания черепа. Металлическое зудение неспешно поднималось к затылку, наползало на макушку, соскальзывало на темя. Страх того, что последует за обрушением зуда на лицо, сдавил горло. Парень вскочил, царапая щёки, мелькнул образ разошедшегося от внутреннего напора зиппера, и правда: в невесть где, как и почему образовавшуюся прореху, как крупа из мешка, повалились, напирая и рассыпаясь, очертания и имена, события и даты.  
За пару мгновений вылупилась его жизнь.  
Его, не чья-нибудь, всё, что было и что стало. В изнеможении он опустился на песок и растерянно осмотрел себя. Да, без сомнения, его рука, культя, грудь, живот и ноги, ногти, линии на ладонях, родинки. Всхлипнув, он на коленях пополз к отутюженной глади моря. Чёрная вода не отражала деталей, только длинногривый абрис, бесцветный провал в пространстве, он крутил головой, пробуя уловить контур носа или уха, но даже без этого кривляния, он знал, кто перед ним, кто он сам: Джим Барнс. Баки Барнс.  
Немного успокоившись, он заозирался. Насколько хватало глаз, берег был пуст. Как же так?! Мыкались тут сутками две пустышки, стоило одной прозреть, как вторая немедленно сгинула. Никак им не побыть вместе. Баки взъерошил волосы и нервно засмеялся над своей злополучной звездой: вечно ждать Роджерса. Он лежал на границе воды и суши, перебирал обрушившиеся на него дары, умирал от боли и любви и воскресал от надежды и утраты; два раза над ним проплыло равнодушное белое, с розоватой прозрачностью в паху, тугое бычье брюхо, но не принесло оно ни раздавленности, ни, наоборот, ободрения.  
Вздрог – и мгновение спустя он судорожно потянулся к воспоминаниям: есть! Баки Барнс жив. Вторым делом осмотрелся, чтобы заметить выбредшего из моря Стива Роджерса. Ага, выражение лица такое строгое и вместе с тем обалделое, что сразу понятно: вспомнил.  
– Стив! – заорал Баки, вскакивая, – Стив!  
Тот огромными скачками понёсся ему навстречу. Они сшиблись лбами, локтями, коленями, обнимались, кружились, хохотали; долго не могли расцепить рук, ловили заполошный стук сердец, липли друг к другу, боясь потерять контакт, отравить долгожданную радость узнавания, забыть, распасться.  
Сколько прошло времени, прежде чем уверились в собственной плотскости, материальности, настоящести – они не знали. Бродили вокруг на расстоянии вытянутой руки, взбивая сухую песчаную пыль, помалкивали и улыбались.  
– Не знаешь, что это за место? – оглядываясь с любопытством, будто прибыл сюда минут пять назад, Стив задал вопрос, выбив десять из десяти. Баки отрицательно повёл плечом. – А перед тем, как сюда попасть, чем занимался? – настаивал Стив и внезапно замер на полушаге, машинально потирая грудь. Пальцы Баки заходили ходуном. Он спрятал руку за спину, для надёжности защипнув кожу на пояснице, чтобы тряска была не так заметна.  
– Ты на кой под пулю полез? – зло прошептал он. Голос не повиновался ему. Чувства взбесились, возвращая сладковато-горький запах прели осенних дождей, жёлто-коричневого торжественного увядания затерянного парка, в котором они прогуливались по дорожкам перед завтраком, прощальное попискивание невидимой пичужки и сосущее ощущение опасности со всех сторон. Он не слишком удивился высокому, приглушённому, словно под водой взболтали пузырь, звуку выстрела, чего он не ожидал, так это того, что Стив настолько резво высунется вперёд. Слева что-то крикнул Сэм, но Баки, не помня себя, склонился над едва дышавшим Стивом. Дырочка на груди была малюсенькой, но под спиной разливалась огромная лужа крови, кровь пузырилась на губах, текла из носа. Это был конец. Он держал ещё живой, но уже плывущий взгляд Стива, и за всеохватной яростной болью не заметил короткого удара в спину, лишь удивлённо покосился на расцветший посреди груди алый цветок с белёсой присыпкой из раскрошившихся костей, еле держась на руках, всмотрелся в лицо Стива и всплыл в жуткую черноту трубы, подсвеченную по краям золотыми мазками.  
– Тише, тише, – уговаривал Стив, тряся его за щёки.  
– Что ты вечно суёшься, куда не просят?! – заорал Баки ему в лицо. Казалось, каждая песчинка старательно отразила этот вопль, гулом прокатившийся над пляжем.  
– Ш-ш-ш…  
– Не шикай на меня, – беспомощно пожаловался Баки. – Как вспомню… Смотрел и думал, как же тебе больно…  
– Забавно, – невесело хмыкнул Стив. – Я то же самое думал о тебе: как тебе больно и чем бы утишить твою боль.  
– Утишить… Смерть бы свою утишил, чтоб сидела в норе и не высовывалась!  
– Ворчун.  
– Погоди-ка, – Баки вытянулся в струнку. – Выходит мы с тобой в раю, что ли? Или нет, меня туда и на пушечный выстрел не пустят. А для ада как-то слишком тихо.  
Стив жевал губу и косил по сторонам.  
– Стив! Чего молчишь? Нас грохнули, пиф-паф, мы умерли. Жизнь после смерти и всё такое, – Баки болтал и не мог остановиться: самую малость его пугало собственное открытие. – Но где же остальные мертвецы?  
– Это не мир мёртвых, – с трудом разлепил рот Стив.  
– Как это? А что же?  
– Чёрт знает…  
– Но мы же умерли?  
– Судя по всему, – наконец-то Стив перевёл на него прямой взгляд, сочувственный и почему-то раскаивающийся. Растопыренными пальцами он тщательно зачесал ему за уши длинные волосы. – Прости. – И отступил. Пристроил небрежно руки на поясе, безотчётно привлекая тем самым глаза к седым волосам в паху.  
– Да ну, – отдёрнув взгляд, Баки поморщился от досады. – А с чего ты взял, что это точно не мир мёртвых?  
– Знаю, – Стиву явно не нравилась тема, но Баки упорно не давал ему увильнуть:  
– Откуда? Когда камни разносил?  
– Ну-у…  
– Расскажи, кстати, про свою прекрасную жизнь, а то два месяца виделись, да только нам с тобой всё не до жизни, пока живы.  
Стив вздохнул, потирая лоб. Баки пронзал в упор, даже не моргал, дожимая, не давая соскочить.  
– Ты женился на Пегги? – ввинчивалось в переносицу. Молчание Баки становилось всё многозначительнее и весомее. Требовательнее. Но ему нечего было ответить, мысли расползались, да он и не хотел их загонять в русло разговора и упорно сжимал челюсти.  
А Баки вдруг увидел Стива, съёженного и вместе с тем совсем развалившегося. И довёл до разлада – он. Липкий страх и стыд налетели, будто тысячи разнервничавшихся летучих мышей, неровный комок ширился в груди, совсем как раньше, на европейской войне, когда он внутри себя так сильно противился, и потом, чтобы загладить неведомую никому, кроме него и оттого стократ тягче, вину, наоборот усиленно сталкивал их с Пегги. Он порывисто прижал ладонь к губам Стива, запечатывая, охраняя и принимая его молчание.  
– Прости.  
Что мог рассказать Стив? Тщательно выстраданный ход оказался фатальным. Абсолютно непродуманным. Извиняло его лишь то, что он не мог предвидеть некоторых непредставимых из его настоящего истин, ну и то, что через несколько лет он во всём разобрался, долгое время не мог поверить, но всё-таки свернул на иной путь, болезненную и давящую дорогу без конца. Он сполна хлебнул горького «надо, надо было вникать в идеи Стренджа, Старка, Беннера, а не хватать по верхам».  
Начало-то прошло как надо. Переместился в момент, когда он, в смысле тот, другой он, разбил самолёт. Первым делом дождался ночи и забрался в спящее окно Говарда. Пережив эмоциональные минуты, включавшие себя вскрики, порывистые движения и хватание за пистолет, Стив убедил его выслушать. Говорил открыто, без утайки. Говард, подперев голову рукой, не без изящества выкурил с десяток папирос, равнодушно принял отказ и вылакал стакан виски, и завалился спать со словами, что ему нужно всё обдумать.  
– Ты мне веришь? – с тихой надеждой спросил Стив.  
– Раз сразу не убил, значит не за этим пришёл, – беспечно зевнул Старк, развеивая его надежды, и махнул в сторону дивана. – Устраивайся где-нибудь.  
Две недели Старк прятал его у себя в квартире, бомбардировал внезапными вопросами, кое-что даже осмотрительно повыведывал у Пегги, Ревущих и Филлипса и пробовал поймать на знакомые им свидетельства, факты и впечатления.  
Отбился.  
После этого они начали работать, хотя Стив и замечал время от времени расставленные Говардом ловушки из нагромождений фраз или действий, но не боялся их: он был честен.  
Стив рвался на восток, в Альпы, и оттуда по следу. С его отбытием Говард должен был найти разбитый в Атлантике самолёт, для чего Стив снабдил его точными координатами, и порыскать тессеракт. Самолёт условились поднять только после того, как Стив вернётся с добычей.  
– Я искал, Бак, искал два года, – едва слышно прохрипел Стив, он подломился напополам и практически упал на песок, ссутулился, растопырил колени, скрестив щиколотки перед собой. На Баки он не смотрел. – Нашёл место, где ты упал, стоянку русских, восстановил их передвижение на восток, даже в Советы пролез, обнаружил двадцать три базы и четыре крупных завода ГИДРы, все данные отправил Говарду, а он уже докладывал Филлипсу, подключал местных, которые с радостью громили вражин... – Стив стукнул кулаком по колену. – Землю носом рыл, но я не нашёл тебя!  
Он действительно перевернул каждый камешек за Восточным валом, пару раз специально попался, поближе к базам, где, по сведениям, размещались медицинские лаборатории, чтобы разведать, о чём сплетничают рядовые ГИДРовцы. Ему хватило бы и намёка, оброненного слова, но – ничего. Настолько цельная пустота ошеломляла. Тогда он отследил и подёргал русских, что стояли в Альпах в те дни, когда он потерял Баки. Ни один человек не находил ни живого, ни мёртвого американца в ущелье. Ни один.  
– Землю носом рыл, Бак…  
Вернулся в штаты и дал отмашку Говарду. Хорошо, что он сообразил под гримом и прикрытием пробраться на корабль и безвылазно жить в каюте Старка, потому что на затонувшем самолёте не оказалось ни живого, ни мёртвого Стива Роджерса. Только щит. Кошмар смятенно замкнулся.  
Самолёт расколупали и по частям привезли в Нью-Йорк, Говард вернул Стиву щит и явил «спасённого» счастливым согражданам. Вместе со всеми наградами ему пришлось заступить и на место, которое, как он надеялся, займёт он, но другой, он из самолёта: явиться в ореоле героя к Пегги.  
– Пришлось? – с безмерным удивлением вскинулся Баки.  
– Надеялся, что они будут счастливы, – невпопад ответил Стив, опять утвердительно стукнув кулаком по колену.  
– Они? А ты? Ты же любил её?  
– Конечно! Она честная, умная, умелый боец, прекрасный организатор и очень хороший друг…  
– Погоди-погоди. Мы о любви говорим. О любви к Пегги, так?  
Стив в замешательстве хлопал глазами, следя за Баки.  
– Ну, – Баки с осторожностью пошарил по песку, подыскивая слова, – тебе когда-нибудь хотелось вот прям до дрожи завалить её на ближайшей лавочке в парке?  
– Баки, что ты такое говоришь? Она не такая!  
– Она-то не такая, но тебе-то хотелось?  
– Мы и так женаты были, – Стив повёл шеей, отвернувшись, пряча лицо.  
– Ладно, – вздохнул Баки, – пойдём с другого конца. Почему ты на ней женился? – с прокурорским видом потребовал он.  
– Она хорошая, – забубнил Стив. Баки коротко возвёл глаза к серому стоячему небу. – Она хорошая и поцеловала меня. К тому же я с нею потанцевал.  
– Роджерс, если бы я женился на каждой, с кем танцевал, у меня жён было бы, – Баки приложил к бровям ладонь козырьком и, присвистнув, проследил до горизонта воображаемую вереницу партнёрш по танцам. – Я спрашиваю, были ли вы счастливы? Не каждый сам с собой, а вместе?  
– Мы прожили два с половиной года.  
Распахнув глаза, Баки безмолвно открыл рот. Такого он не ожидал.  
– Да, Бак, а что ты думал? Ей двадцать пять, мне сорок. Из этой разницы в пятнадцать лет я жил каждую минуточку, причём прожил их не самым счастливым образом. Я не находил в себе сил жить без оглядки. Любить без оглядки. Не рассказывал ей, кто я и откуда, то есть умалчивал о действительно важных вещах, запрещал ЩИТу работать с пленными немцами, добился суда над Золой, доводил её до белого каления уверенностью, что ты жив: я же снова искал, теперь уже с лучшим оснащением, планом и поддержкой, – и вызвал у неё подозрения, что я повредился со всеми этими падениями… Молчала, конечно, но я догадывался. А главное, я стал её бояться. До смешного. Лежу в кровати и дрожу.  
– Из-за секса? – недоверчиво прошептал Баки.  
– Не, – скривился Стив.  
Тогда он начал инстинктивно подозревать то, в чём окончательно убедился только в восьмидесятые. Кругом одни мертвецы. В этой реальности жили только умершие. Тони родился, нашлась маленькая Наташа, когда Стив снова попытал счастья в Советах; но так и затерялись следы и любое присутствие Брюса, Сэма, Пеппер, Шэрон, Фьюри, и ещё кучи тех, с кем он познакомился в двадцать первом веке – они остались в настоящей жизни. И поэтому он не отыскал Баки и себя.  
Только Тони и Нат.  
– Да как такое возможно?!  
– А вот! – Стив стукнул по колену.  
Жуткие то были годы. Чем-то заниматься: спасать, добиваться, спорить, – и знать, – знать! – что твоё делание ни к чему не приведёт. О, как он хотел вернуться, всё бы отдал за частицы для костюма, но дело было сделано ещё в сорок пятом, и расхлёбывать его предстояло до конца. Каждый свободный день он ходил в лес, к озеру, надеясь, что мироздание расщедриться на какой-нибудь худосочный, завалящий портал домой. Да шиш.  
Не сжалилось, пока не вышло время.  
– Лазейка была только в час моего отбытия с камнями. Её я не пропустил.  
Стив примолк. Крепко сжатый кулак время от времени так же ударял по колену, теперь уже в такт мыслям. Чёлка свешивалась на лоб, и Баки под ребро остро кольнуло сожаление, что не прилетает сюда ветер, чтобы взъерошить волосы и открыть лицо. С другой стороны, сколько можно спрашивать себя, искать ответы по движению брови и зрачка, если просто надо сделать. Баки встал на колени и, помогая себе рукой, подполз к Стиву. Ближе, ближе. Губы коснулись губ, приоткрытый рот проглотил изумлённый выдох: «Баки?!», но поцелуй стал лишь глубже, сомкнутее, он смывал с внутренностей гнилую требуху многолетних сомнений и сожалений, оставляя радость свершения и отсвет грусти, что всё так поздно и уже никогда не случится по-настоящему.  
Баки отстранился, сел, подобрав колени и уткнувшись в них носом. Впервые здесь он почувствовал на губах влагу и тепло.  
– Всегда хотел это сделать. Давно.  
Не было ни волнения, ни беспокойства, правильно ли он поступил – ничего. Всё-таки в смерти есть свои плюсы, подумал Баки, коротко улыбнувшись. Прямо и смело встретил он тяжёлый, непонятный взгляд Стива.  
– Давно? – уронил тот.  
– Лет с семнадцати, – легко признался Баки. – Не каждый день, иначе я бы чокнулся, к тому же сам знаешь, как я бывал занят. Но всю жизнь.  
Стив со стоном уронил лицо в ладони, запустил пальцы в волосы, закачался влево вправо, как игрушка-болванчик.  
– Эй, да ладно тебе. Что ты переживаешь, я ничего тебе не сделаю. Мы всё равно умерли.  
– Мы не мёртвые!  
– Хорошо-хорошо, как знаешь.  
Стив вскочил, забегал кругами, понёсся вдоль чернильной воды.  
Рука автоматически занялась утоляющим печаль привычным делом: пересыпанием песка. Неприятно, конечно, думал Баки, ну, покричит-побегает да и угомониться, не станет же он на том-этом свете всерьёз обвинять его бог знает в чём и обзывать педиком?  
– Притворщик, – закричал Стив издалека. Он стремительно приближался. – Какой же ты притворщик! Девушки… Девушки, одни девушки. Блондинки, рыжие… С Пегги мне плешь проел…  
– Ты сам её себе проел, – засмеялся Баки.  
– Я хотел быть с тобой! Всегда! Только с тобой!  
Смурной, взметнувшийся до небес гнев сорвал Баки с места.  
– Не смей! Если я и сказал теперь, то ты не можешь мучить меня. Не имеешь права! Засунь свои утешения себе знаешь куда?!  
– Я говорю правду.  
– Чёрта лысого! – ярился Баки. – Ты ушёл!  
– Ага, – напротив, о внезапное спокойствие Стива можно было разбивать горы и сворачивать реки. – Потому что решил, что тебе будет безопаснее без меня. Просто кое-кто ни словом не обмолвился, что будет несчастлив. Пусть даже и пять минут.  
– Сколько минут был несчастлив ты? – Баки сжал кулаки.  
– Ерунда, – отмахнулся Стив. – Я привык.  
– Я не привык! – задохнулся Баки от возмущения. – Я не привык, что ты несчастен! – Он схватился за голову. – А оно так и было всегда, верно?  
– Как и ты, верно? – в тон ответил Стив, дёрнул его за локоть и крепко прижал к себе. Через некоторое время Баки повернул голову и прошептал в ухо:  
– Вот сейчас же расскажи мне о моей безопасности. В подробностях. Любопытно, что ты себе нафантазировал…  
Ладони, стискивающие плечи, закаменели и вдруг засуетились, щекотка пальцев забегала по рёбрам, огладила глубокий желобок позвоночника, стекла по нему к ягодицам и, спохватившись, в панике соскользнула.  
– Баки…  
Он заглянул в смущённое лицо Стива, в его жадные печальные глаза, обвёл кончиком пальца лучики морщин, пригладил щёточки седых бровей, провёл по мелким складочкам набрякших покрасневших век, по глубоким бороздам у рта.  
– Баки, ты такой… а я совсем старый.  
– Не беспокойся, я заметил. Жил на всю катушку?  
Стив зажмурился, мотнув головой, с горьким беспокойством Баки заметил, что плечи его затряслись.  
– Мне так жаль… нас. Что не случилось… – давяще всхлипнул Стив в растопыренные ладони. Он отвернулся и, сделав несколько шагов, опустился на песок. – Так жаль.  
Баки не чувствовал в себе силы утешить его, особенно когда и сам был близок к отчаянию оттого, что отказ от себя, от своих желаний оказался напрасным. Он привалился к теплой согбенной спине, прижавшись щекой, проследил взглядом цепочку крупных бусин позвонков, выпирающих под бледной паутинной кожей гребнем ящера, россыпь сосудистых багровых ниточек, созвездия родинок, и находил в себе лишь всепоглощающую позднеосеннюю нежность.  
– Мне было трудно в начале – так хотелось тебя коснуться. Потом работа, девушки, желание немного затаскалось, но я никогда не позволял себе ничего серьёзного, живо воображал, как на собственной свадьбе разворачиваюсь и выбегаю из церкви, потому что всё – враньё. На войне трясся за тебя, что отломишь себе башку в какой-нибудь вонючей французской канаве. Потом и вовсе сгинуло, и даже я сам. Проснулся – и опять война. Честно говоря, там я даже не боялся, в голове мешанина – лишь бы выжить и тебя вытащить. Только здесь и вспомнил. И знаешь? Очень хорошо. Мне – очень. Пусть и после смерти, но мы вместе.  
Стив поднял голову.  
– Это не смерть. Не знаю, может, мы и умерли, но это место – не посмертие.  
Баки лишь теснее прилепился к Стиву, спорить не хотелось.  
– Да… Нелегко, знаешь… В общем, ты в курсе, что я решил не возвращаться. Я упоминал перед самым отбытием.  
– Ну да, после того, как я загнал тебя в угол и заставил сказать мне хотя бы пару слов. Пару слов, Стив! Я испарился на пять лет, вернулся, а ты скачешь от меня, как кролик от лиса.  
Стив невразумительно заворчал, однако, собравшись с мыслями, продолжил:  
– Я всегда мало думал о любви, о сексе, вот этом всём. И когда ты таскал меня на свидания, а мы уже были взрослыми, мне было всё равно. Тугодумная моя голова уже после твоего отъезда догадалась: то, что она воображает себе под одеялом – и есть настоящее желание.  
– Воображает под одеялом? – Баки ткнулся подбородком в плечо Стива. – Неужели ты дрочил на меня по ночам? – смеясь, подразнил он.  
Прогоняя стайку мурашек, вздыбленных дыханием Баки, Стив повёл шеей, посопел, но на вопрос решил не отвечать, вместо этого доведя рассказ до конца.  
– Так хотел… Учился самоконтролю, – вяло усмехнулся он. – Бездны самоконтроля. Бездны… Я заставил себя думать о Пег, и даже под одеялом теперь царил полный самоконтроль. Но и только. Уговаривал себя, что ничего страшного, мы с нею военные, а военные не очень-то страстные ребята, – не слишком уверенно заключил он. – Когда ты упал – всё замёрзло. Правильно Тони называл меня сосулькой. Туча снеговая, буран, ни зги не видно. Растеплилось лишь, когда узнал тебя, да только беготня, суета – недосуг всё было… Ты рассыпался, а я и не сразу сообразил, что промотал свой шанс, ещё ждал, что это так, морок, рассосется, и ты снова будешь где-то здесь, рядом.  
– Последняя битва, всё такое, – проницательно прошептал Баки в затылок, не столько для Стива, сколько вспоминая себя.  
– Тогда меня и придавило. Вот просто в блин прижало, да так и не отжало больше. Найду – потеряю, найду – потеряю… – Стив нервно пригладил вихры со лба на затылок и наткнулся на макушку Баки. Осторожно, словно боясь, что его остановят, вытянул к себе через плечо густую мрачно-дымную прядь и так и держал, изредка перебирая по ней. – Шевелился, конечно, работал. Помешанных было море. Мы с Нат и сами от них недалеко ушли, особенно на первых порах, но ничего, как-то стабилизировались. Тогда у меня и родилась мысль, что надо было мне в сорок пятом прыгать с того несчастного самолёта, надеяться на Говарда, танцевать и так далее с Пегги и искать тебя.  
– Ты же тогда не знал, что я выжил.  
– Искать тело, – упрямо, с нажимом сказал Стив, – а когда бы не нашёл, вот тогда бы всё сделал правильно. Спас тебя, выполнил обещанное Пегги. – Он выдохся и закончил после паузы: – И будь что будет.  
Баки молчал, глотал комок в горле, слезами невесомо выписывая на спине Стива невидимые узоры. Он не мог вместить в себя такой оборот дел. Впрочем, он и всю прежнюю жизнь не смог вместить, Зимний солдат до сих пор оставался страшной загадкой, неприемлемой и отвратительной. Так и так – бессчастье.  
– Потом Тони прибыл. Больной, резкий. Досталось ему – будь здоров.  
– Вы с ним поговорили? – перебил Баки.  
– Не, – Стив горько вздохнул. – Я ж не могу терпеть и ждать удобного момента, дурак. Он меня и отбрил. Отчихвостил и разделал под орех. Я не перечил – заслужил, но, понятно, дальше и не совался к нему вовсе. Он пришёл через несколько лет, с идеей, с планами, со щитом и вопросом, доверяю ли я ему. Так и пошла работа. И знаешь, думаю, это лучшее, что мы смогли друг для друга сделать. Слова могут быть неточны, дела – ошибочны, но готовность довериться другому после неприятных слов, после опрометчивых действий – её не сыграешь.  
– И что же дальше? – завозился Баки, когда молчание совсем затянулось.  
– Дальше? – встрепенулся Стив. – Дальше увидел тебя. Ты шагал из портала такой бледный, суровый. Такой молодой. А я за эти пять лет постарел на пятьдесят, чувствовал себя тогда хуже, чем выгляжу сейчас: развалиной. Похотливой развалиной, – Стив хохотнул и сразу же всхлипнул всем телом, дёрнув Баки за волосы; второй рукой утёр глаза. – Как у меня встал на тебя. Накрепко. Намертво даже. Заметил-то краем глаза, а навоображал... Ох, как я разозлился. Бойня кругом, представь, тучи пыли, гарь, всполохи, жуткие эти рожи, титан наседает, пора задорого продавать свою жизнь, а у меня стоит, блядь! – Баки фыркнул, разулыбался, крепче прижимаясь к Стиву. Тот повёл плечами, успокаиваясь, длинно выдохнул. – Тогда я и решил, что не стоит портить тебе жизнь, мой ресурс выработан, а тебе жить и жить, и не дай бог до тебя дойдёт, как я тебя хочу. Даже не смотрел в твою сторону, думал, начну – и не остановлюсь.  
– Идиот, – с досадой прошептал Баки. – Какой же ты идиот.  
– Да, – легко согласился Стив. – Через два года я это понял отчётливо. Весьма рельефно даже.  
Баки выпрямил ноги и лёг на песок. Волосы, удерживаемые Стивом, выскользнули у того из кулака и упали на лицо, сквозь них Баки показал Стиву язык.  
– Можно тебя поцеловать?  
– А то, – не без дрожи отозвался Баки и быстро потянулся навстречу.  
Унылый пейзаж рассыпался слегка расцвеченными ощущениями. Ни круговорота страсти, ни прошибающего электричеством вожделения, ни падучей нежности. Тепло. Тепло и покой. Сомнительно, что пляжный отпуск продлиться до конца времён: любое их бытьё заканчивается нападением причудливых монстров, – но сейчас они были счастливы друг с другом.  
– Ни с кем больше мне не было бы так полно и неодиноко. – Стив валялся на пляже и медленно выпускал струйку песка над животом. Уже собралась горка, и песок обрушался с боков. Баки лежал рядом, подперев голову рукой. Обрубок второй он старался задвинуть за спину. Стив повернулся на бок, перехватил культю и прижался лицом.  
– Хорошо, что ты меня вспомнил. Баки, надо же.  
– Ты отозвался симметрично, – невнятно проговорил Стив.  
– А и правда, – Баки округлил глаза. – Забыл. – Он совсем навалился на Стива сверху и вдруг вскинул голову. – Бык.  
– Вот чего мне не хватает, так это покататься на нём, – с чувством сказал Стив, вывернув шею и следя за быком, ещё крошечным. – Смотреть спокойно не могу. Может, вместе? – Он с надеждой взглянул в глаза Баки, близко-близко, прямо в душу. – Вдвоём одолеем, – оптимистично предположил он.  
– Ну-у, – Баки с сомнением покосился на свою култышку. Стив подскочил, загораясь.  
– У тебя правая, значит заходишь слева, ближе к голове, хватаешь за противоположный рог – правый, я буду справа, придерживать тоже правый рог, – с азартом Стив чертил схемы на песке, время от времени поглядывая на не подозревающего о нависшей над ним опасности быка. – Ногу закинешь, и сразу прижмёшься к холке, чтобы я отловил левый рог. Старайся сесть ближе к голове, чтобы мне осталось позади больше места… – Стив вдруг осёкся и, не сводя взора с рисунка, раздельно проговорил: – Но если что-то пойдёт не так, спрыгивай. Не смей уезжать без меня.  
Баки скривился с возмущённым упрёком, но промолчал: болезненный опыт подсказывал, что не так пойти может что угодно и когда угодно. И не заметишь, как окажешься в дерьме.  
Но всё прошло на удивление гладко и точно по сценарию.  
– Поверить не могу, – пропыхтел Баки, чувствуя, как сзади взгромоздилось тяжёлое тело Роджерса, – своими глазами видел, что ты его даже погладить не мог.  
Они изо всех сил хватали воздух: бык хоть и не торопился, а побегать за ним пришлось.  
– Баки, давай, двинься вперёд. Мне бы пару-тройку дюймов. Я подстрахую.  
Стив навалился на спину, жарко дыша в шею и крепче перехватываясь за оба грозных рога. Баки напряг руку, сжал коленями белые бока и ёрзнул вперёд, сколько смог. И едва успел проглотить вскрик. Где-то за яйцами обжигающе дёрнуло. Сильно, но не больно, а очень даже наоборот. И в этот неподходящий момент Стив и сдвинулся вплотную к нему, прижимаясь бёдрами, животом и грудью. Баки даже дышать перестал: столько на него навалилось. Какие, оказывается, у быка горячие бока, а белая шкура бархатиста и мягка, а под нею твёрдо и гладко, и вместе с тем в промежности ощущается каждая шерстинка, ласково потирающая кожу. Проснувшийся ветер принёс запахи моря и чего-то сухого и сладкого, каких-то трав, серая пелена прорвалась, выпуская из темницы солнце, но не белого полуденного зноя, а розовой утренней росы. Баки стиснул зубы и перевёл взгляд на правый кулак, сжимающий чернильный рог. Так бы сжать себя… остро не хватало левого, пытка просто, до пожарных вспышек перед глазами. Хотя Стив и держал его в кольце рук и рогов, велика была вероятность, что если отпустишься, то улетишь... Как же придавило. Захваченный жаркой, опьяняющей волной возбуждения он уже всерьёз примеривался лечь животом на бычий хребет, потому что член невыносимо дёргало. Невыносимо. И тут ожил подозрительно притихший Стив.  
– Эм-м, Баки, – он шмыгнул носом. – Ты прости, но у меня эрекция. Сильная. Никак не могу отвлечься.  
Ну вот, а ты даже не попытался, укорил себя Баки.  
– У меня тоже, – просипел он сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Подыхаю.  
– Ты не против?  
– Валяй, дрочи, везунчик.  
– Держись крепче, – предупредил Стив и, вместо того, чтобы заняться собой, заграбастал в правую ладонь его яйца.  
– Ах! – чудом не кончил Баки. Сердце забухало во всём теле, даже под коленками стучало и бешено колотилось в переносице.  
– Тш-ш, – Стив неторопливо провёл губами по шее и виску, плотно припекаясь членом к его крестцу. Баки скруглил спину и подался назад, чтобы Стив смог как следует потереться, и они на двоих вытянули бы удовольствие из шаткого положения. Особо было не размахнуться, поэтому всё то, что они делали бы, находясь в постели, делал шагающий бык, размеренно раскачивая седоков; Стив лишь прочнее прижимал растопыренной ладонью член Баки к животу, большой палец лежал строго под истекающей головкой и длинные, плавные движения переваливающихся боков заставляли коротко мазать подушечкой пальца по уздечке, вызывая приступы сладкой дурноты. Баки только вздыхал от досады за невозможность ответить Стиву по-настоящему, жмурился до золотистых кругов и вспышек, представляя, как было бы здорово развернуться лицом, обвить руками, ногами, принять литой член, забрать в себя эту тяжесть... Он замычал, расплётшееся из спирали в крестце наслаждение стегнуло вдоль спины, горячий вал затопил сведённые судорогой пальцы ног, внутри члена миллиметр за миллиметром поднималась сперма и выплёскивалась на пальцы Стива и на шкуру быка.  
– Замечательно, сержант Барнс, вы сегодня радуете.  
Баки ещё успел поймать, как Стив прикусил под ухом, зашипел и кончил ему на поясницу, и растерянно похлопал мокрыми ресницами.  
– Остановка сердца на две минуты тридцать восемь секунд, – доложил бесстрастный голос.  
– Отлично, – шумно радовался второй. – Снимите показания, пусть передохнёт и продолжим.  
– Смею заметить, доктор, сердце может не выдержать, не хотелось бы терять такой великолепный экземпляр.  
– Вы правы, вы правы, голубчик, это я в ажитации ляпнул. Но каков, а?! – послышался ненавистный звук сминаемых резиновый перчаток. – Так. Тогда заканчивайте на сегодня: вентиляция, гипотермия, вода. Сержанта в полную изоляцию, содержать как заключённого, не хватало мне ещё за перерасход отчитываться. А я в Вену рвану, подсоберу материал.  
Баки проморгался. Над ним нависало улыбчивое круглое лицо, маячил галстук-бабочка, поблёскивали круглые очки. В лице не было ничего ужасного, но Баки затопила такая жуть, даже волосы на затылке зашевелились.  
– С ума сойти, доктор, он дёргает руками и ногами! Поразительная витальность!  
– Да, сержант Барнс, – доктор покивал с задумчиво-удовлетворенным предвкушением, – определённо, мы с вами перевернём этот мир.  
Если бы Баки смог заговорить, он нашёл бы, что сказать этому мяснику в докторском халате, но язык не слушался, а потому он сделал единственное, на что хватило силы: закрыл глаза.  
Очнулся вечером, – перловку всегда приносили на ужин, – в оштукатуренном захватанном углу, отгороженном от лазарета двумя решётками с небольшой калиткой, через которую охранники шлёпали на пол поднос с мисками. Гнилой матрас, на котором умирали солдаты ещё в Первую мировую. Дыра в полу – отхожее место.  
Через несколько дней, когда схлынула неторопливая равнодушная боль, Баки восстановил цепочку событий. Как попал в плен, под дулом автомата грузил среди леса какие-то ящики, потом раскашлялся, разболелся, угодил в лазарет, где его накачивали какой-то дрянью, отчего казалось, что сосуды полны толчёного стекла, а в складки мозга напихали портновских подушечек с иглами. И, кажется, посреди всего этого дела он умер. Впрочем, восстановление шло слишком быстро для полутрупа, так что Баки все воспоминания делил на два. Но сны ему в лазарете снились занятные, даже жалко, что рассказать некому.  
Дней через пять закоротило. Сны, если их не записывать, через часы, не говоря уж о днях, забываются напрочь. А тут вспомнилась не только общая канва событий, но и мелкие детали, словно он был очевидцем, участником, инициатором. В один страшный миг прорвалась уверенность, что Стив придёт за ним. Не тощий, знакомый с детства забияка, а белый здоровяк с глазами и улыбкой, которые он вечно любил. Чёрт!.. Баки вскочил с грязного, не скрывавшего неприглядных внутренностей матраса, надавал себе пощёчин, надёргал волос из грязной, давно нечесаной шевелюры. Нельзя, нельзя, нельзя! Начнёшь о таком думать и уже не остановишься.  
Чтобы отвлечься от глупых, преступных надежд, решил вволю покуражиться: задирал охранников, толкал, если те доверчиво подходили к прутьям решётки, обзывал международными портовыми словами, на одного опрокинул похлёбку и таки добился своего. Его выволокли из клетки изолятора для группового воспитания прикладом и сапогом, но из кабинета выскочил тщедушный докторишка с крысиной мордочкой и невнятными усишками, который не упускал случая прилюдно повосхищаться гением Арнима Золы, и одним сухо лязгнувшим гавком прекратил всё веселье. Баки с бесцеремонной неудовлетворённостью затолкали в клетку и разошлись. И в дальнейшем на его выкрутасы не реагировали.  
С возвращением Золы возобновились страхи, а после первого забора анализов – возросли стократ. Доктор был тих, вежлив, не язвил, не издевался, только что требовал беспрекословного выполнения своей воли, и Баки беспокоился до изумления, откуда в горло прорастают паника пополам с оцепенелостью, стоит маленькому доктору показаться в дверях. Если только сны – не сны и первое впечатление о докторе Золе как о мяснике – правдиво. К тому же волю свою доктор подкреплял толстыми кожаными ремнями. И если напрячься и вспомнить, то доктор к настоящему моменту много чего сделал с Баки, удерживая его. В этом месте Баки безотчётно поднимал к лицу левую руку и спохватывался – сон. Захлёбывался ужасом при виде Золы – нет, не сон. И по кругу, и без конца.  
А вот когда доктор Зола начал играться с электричеством, Баки сошёл с ума. Он бы голову дал на отсечение, – впрочем, по ощущениям, именно это с ним и делали, – что были уже и электроды, и ток, в той же последовательности, с теми же фразами и результатами. Это пустая надежда, необоснованное желание, твердил замученный Баки, приходя в себя за решёткой изолятора, с трудом утыкаясь носом в стену и сдерживая не прошеные слёзы боли.  
Вопросы отпали сами собой, когда вместо очередного сеанса медицинских манипуляций, его, наоборот, отвязали от треклятого стола, затрясли, позвали по имени. Еле-еле отпустило головокружение, и перед глазами замерцал Стив. Тот самый, из снов, огромный и белый. Однако реальность всё же немного отличалась от сна. Форма на Стиве была другой, тёмной, незаметной, и вёл он себя тише, сосредоточеннее, не хватал и не волок прочь по горящей галерее. Пошатываясь, Баки сел на столе, свесив ноги. Стив не отодвинулся.  
– Это всё-таки ты? – прохрипел Баки.  
– Сомневался? – Стив недовольно поджал губы, между бровей залегла складочка. Он помялся немного, а потом, как обычно, когда его по крышечку затапливало смущение, глянул излишне прямо, со всей невыносимой ответственностью, но и скрытым вопросом, и спросил, полыхая щеками: – Можно тебя поцеловать?  
Какой он был… Стив! Баки подкинуло на чёртовом столе, он без слов вцепился в куртку Стива слабыми, оскальзывающимися пальцами, притягивая его на себя в первый человеческий поцелуй, бестолковый, горячечный и самый лучший. Едва отдышавшись и начав соображать, он спросил:  
– Нам не пора? В прошлый раз ты торопился.  
Стив так и стоял, склонившись над ним, вдавив широкие ладони в стол, и отходить не собирался.  
– В этот раз я постарался сделать всё тихо, – пробормотал он, шаря по лицу Баки жадным сияющим взором. – Ещё секунду. – И действительно на секунду прижался губами к губам.  
– Пистолет? – деловито потребовал Баки, как только они взяли себя в руки.  
– Даже два, – Стив перебросил ему оружие и патроны.  
– Действительно тихо, – прислушался Баки с удивлением.  
– Ну, должен же я чему-то научиться за столько-то лет.  
– План?  
– Выпускаем ребят, всё поджигаем и сваливаем. Как в прошлый раз?  
– А… Череп? Зола? В плен?  
Стив подобрался и сразу похолодел градусов на двадцать.  
– Только пристрелить. В голову. Но, – неуверенно глянул на Баки, – Череп ещё туда-сюда, а вот Зола безоружен, – выдохнул он.  
– За это не беспокойся, – Баки чувствовал, как ожесточается сердце и пустеет, захлопывая всякую жалость, лицо.  
– Отлично, – бесстрастно произнёс Стив. – Я займусь Черепом.  
На удачу, Череп и Зола вместе торчали в лаборатории перед какими-то коробками с образцами, спешно пакуя материалы. Пока Баки вырубал охрану, Стив схлестнулся с Черепом.  
– Сержант, вы же добрый мальчик, – с милейшей улыбкой попытался доктор Зола, сжимая в руках тяжёлый настольный микроскоп. За спиной фоном не затыкался Череп.  
– Именно, – бесцветно ответил Баки, оставляя доктору между глаз аккуратную дырочку пулевого отверстия. На грохот обернулся Череп, что и стало его фатальной ошибкой.  
– На второй уровень, – скомандовал Стив, едва развеялся звук выстрела. И просиял. Будь Баки проклят, если его губы тотчас же не расползлись в ответной улыбке. Он провёл языком, слизывая вкус пороха, и вопросительно вскинул бровь в ответ на пронзительный, отяжелевший взгляд Стива.  
– Я запомнил.  
– Жду не дождусь, – еле слышно пропел Баки, просачиваясь мимо него в коридор.  
Трахнулись они на первом же ночном привале. Весь вечер Стив подпихивал его к краю разровненной площадки, за какие-то кусты, и едва лагерь бежавших пленных затих, навалился с неумолимостью бульдозера. Ни говорить, ни шевелиться они не смели, и Баки чуть не погибал от безумно медленного перебора пальцев на перехваченных в одну ладонь членах. Ноги свело судорогой от невозможности раскинуться как следует, тогда помимо сознания и просочилась счастливая мысль обхватить бока Стива коленями, отчего тот совершенно ошалел, наддал бёдрами, прижав крепче, и по-настоящему, зубами, прикусил плечо через свитер. Перед глазами замельтешили зеленоватые зарницы, снизу, через всё тело, прострелило острое удовольствие; в твёрдую ладонь, которой Стив страховал, он замычал что-то невыговариваемое, замер, боясь выдать их громким сопением, и от нехватки кислорода казалось, что свинцовый, опустошающий, люто проворачивающийся внутри оргазм не отступит и никогда не найдёт выхода.  
Утром он никак не мог проснуться, весь день клевал носом и показательно и счастливо злился на отвратительно бодрого, невесомого Роджерса.  
– Баки, у тебя что-то идёт с изменениями по сравнению с прошлым? – серьёзно спросил Стив в лондонской казарме, когда улеглась суета с оформлением, делёжкой постельного и очередью в душевую.  
– А то! – одними губами ответил Баки, поиграв бровями.  
– Нет, я про другое… боже, – стремительно краснеющий Стив обвёл глазами потолок, и Баки в лёгкой панике понял, что у него опять встал.  
– Прошвырнёмся до бара? – предложил он, одёргивая китель.  
– В гостиницу ночевать, – невпопад ответил Стив, едва соображая, что несёт. В груди вспыхнуло, закололо под рёбрами, и Баки прикусил губу, переживая калёный приступ того самого, непереносимого и прекрасного.  
В баре Стив, как и раньше, условился с ребятами и пересел к Баки. Но Пегги не пришла.  
– Её не будет? – отрывисто спросил Баки, опрокидывая стаканчик. Он даже не предполагал, что его так накроет ревностью.  
– Конечно, нет, – безмятежно ответил Стив. – Не переживай.  
– Вот ещё, – неуверенно пробурчал Баки, тем не менее, вздохнув свободнее. – Тогда рассказывай. Потому что у меня было всё, как и тогда. Ну… пока ты не пришёл.  
У Стива во время эксперимента тоже остановилось сердце. В самом-самом конце. Но пока открывали капсулу, он ожил. Несмотря на некоторую дезориентацию, следил только за Крюгером – и не проворонил. Так он уверился, что многое знает наперёд, а значит, нужно спешить.  
Эрскину поручили сварить цистерну суперского зелья, а Стив отправился на призывной пункт. Перехватили его у самых дверей. Полковник Филлипс внушал со значением, что нужна армия, боец должен дождаться подготовки всего полка и тогда выступить единым фронтом, все как один, и он не потерпит разброда и шатаний. Боец спорил, что он свободный гражданин, никаких контрактных обязательств не подписывал, а потому пойдёт помогать действующей армии США как обычный доброволец. Умный полковник быстро смекнул, что Роджерса не переупрямить, а потому, согласившись с доводами, сам поручил оформление нового солдата в СНР. Много позже Стив сообразил, что это неспроста, но уже было не до препирательств с Филлипсом: пока суд да дело, его припрягли-таки к роли Капитана Америка в агитационных роликах и на плакатах: как и в прошлый раз от его имени населению проталкивали облигации госзайма. На сцену он выходил лишь четыре раза, зато побывал в Белом доме.  
А потом пьяный водитель сбил Эрскина на перекрёстке, и все задумки откатились назад.  
– Мне повезло, что я уже состоял в СНР, поэтому и уговорил Говарда забросить меня для спасения сто седьмого. Я очень хотел прийти пораньше, но… – Стив передёрнул плечами. – Меня напрягает больше всего то, что даже если я загодя вмешиваюсь в ход событий, изменяю его, он потом всё равно выправляется к пройденному пути. И хоть тресни.  
Стив прожигал взглядом, но Баки не мог поднять голову. Он глотнул из стакана, выпивка встала поперёк горла.  
– Ты только успей Говарду сказать, – Баки втянул губы и крепко прикусил, до крови. – Обо всём скажи.  
– Я прыгну за тобой, – так ровно и оглушительно сказал Стив, что Баки сразу понял: прыгнет. – Ни за что больше не оставлю.  
– Тогда и я полезу за тобой в самолёт.  
– Куда ты денешься, – осклабился Стив.  
Через неделю дневных сборов и планирования в гудящем, роящемся штабе, через неделю душных, пьянящих, упоительных ночей в холодных, безликих гостиницах, когда оставались лишь простые и честные желания: быть внутри Стива, быть вокруг Стива, принимать Стива, – их с отрядом забросили через Ла-Манш с заданием громить базы ГИДРы. От себя Стив присовокупил, что следует искать синий светящийся куб, только не хватать его руками.  
Огненным шаром прокатились они по Европе, удивляя всех слаженностью и безошибочностью работы. Никто не мог поверить, что неизвестный городской парень, которого ещё недавно убивал любой туман с реки, сможет командовать отрядом разномастных бойцов так, будто бы имел не только десятилетия боевого опыта, но и дар предвидения. Прошёл год, а уже все известные на тот момент заводы и базы ГИДРы были уничтожены. Но радости это не доставляло, под потолком штаба упорно носились слухи о новых идейных головах террористической организации.  
Высоко в горах кружил густой снег. В безветрии воздух вился, будто скалы разом легонько выдыхали первозданную бездну приоткрытыми ущельями, в ледяном мареве сверху и снизу, и со всех сторон путались, в какую сторону следует лететь, снежинки. Среди бесшумного бурана стояли двое.  
– Тор рассказывал, что у них там есть парень, который видит всё, что творится во вселенной, – втолковывал Стив. Баки скептически щурился на него сквозь снежную завесу.  
– И как ты собрался его вызвать? Чисто технически.  
– Никак, – Стив пожал плечами. – Я и не собирался. Просто надеюсь, что если он сейчас нас видит и захочет вмешаться, то не побежит к Локи. Начнём. Вот это место мне нравится. И валун близко.  
Баки снял со спины вещмешок, набитый тряпьём, наглухо скрывавшим ровный синий свет, и пристроил его в небольшой трещине в скале. В четыре руки они сдвинули на одну грань, потом поставили на другую камень, который Стив назвал валуном, а на деле – огромный, почти правильной прямоугольной формы мегалит, будто вытесанный исполинской рукой горного мастера-великана. Титана, мрачно подумал Стив, отдуваясь. Он снял шапку, локтем оттёр пот с лица, зачесал назад волосы, встряхнулся.  
– Послушай, – Стив вертел в руках шапку и косился в сторону, – не знаю, получиться ли у нас переиграть историю по крупному. Честно сказать – сомневаюсь. Где-то получается опередить события, где-то оттянуть, сколько возможно, но они всё равно происходят. Как будто времени лень пробивать новое русло, будто ему привычнее укладываться в старое ложе. Я не знаю, как это победить. – Стив вскинулся, впиваясь в Баки больным взглядом. – Знаю, звучит обречённо, но давай условимся. Если мы разлучимся, чего я не хочу, не хочу! – Он топнул сапогом, взбивая пушистый снег, и прижал ладони к лицу в попытке успокоиться. Почувствовав приблизившегося Баки, он схватил его в охапку и лихорадочно зашептал в замёрзшее ухо: – Если придётся жить и быть раздельно, то когда наступит время вспомнить – встретимся на этом месте.  
– Не хочу без тебя, – забормотал Баки, сжав перекрещивающиеся ремни на его спине. – Не буду. Надоело.  
Снег сгустился, тихо забеляя картинку, с головой засыпая двоих на неприметной безымянной скале у серого потревоженного камня, застывшего дверью в другой мир.

*  
В уши вливался шум, обычный, самый безопасный, какой только может быть. А вот запахи подкачали: кругом всё новое, стерильное –одомашнить не смогли. Стив сел, даже не стал озираться, опёрся локтями о расставленные колени, уткнулся лбом в переплетённые пальцы.  
…Они отправили самолёт в пике над ледяными торосами и одновременно катапультировались из кресел пилотов. Они спускались на парашютах в зоне видимости, показывали друг другу большие пальцы, как вдруг неведомая воздушная волна подхватила парашют Баки и поволокла его вправо. Как Стив ни старался не отстать, направить, заставить уговорами, криком, его сносило влево, в крушение. Единственное, что оставалось ему – сквозь слипшиеся ресницы следить за белой точкой на бледно-сером фоне…  
– Девушка, позовите директора Фьюри, – вошедшей сотруднице ЩИТа, наряженной в форму старого образца, он не дал сказать ни слова. – И побыстрее, пожалуйста.

**  
Горная весна длится недолго, а потому кипит особенно бурно. Опасаясь сердитого солнца или смурной тучи, любившей зацепиться за ближайший пик недели на две-три, из тёмных щелей, из-под столетних валунов, кое-как присыпанных влажной из-за недавно сошедшего снега землёй, прёт зелень. Тонкие короткие стебельки увенчаны белыми, лиловыми или жёлтыми лепестками; цветущие кустики растений собираются в небольшие кочки-заплатки и по мере спуска вниз, в долину, расползаются, расплёскиваются, сплетая узорчатые красочные ковры и пологи, вмещая, как на детском рисунке, все краски мира.  
Буйство жизни в таком месте ощущается по-особенному остро ещё и оттого, что понимаешь его быстротечность. Вскоре цветки отойдут, и останется лишь трава, среди которой будут пастись прилежные коровы, да и то в тех долинах, что обжиты людьми. Непролазные, скалистые отроги так и замрут в диком сухостое до первых снегов, непримиримые и тревожные.  
Стив помедлил, выравнивая дыхание: он не устал, но не ожидал, что так разволнуется, – и шагнул за скальный выступ. Баки на его появление не отреагировал, сидел, уставившись на соседнюю вершину, однако Стив голову бы отдал на отсечение, что тот его услышал минут двадцать назад. Растрёпанный спальник и рюкзак располагались у подножия плоского, почти прямоугольного камня. Ветер трепал страницы открытой измятой тетради.  
– Привет, – откашлялся Стив. – Я… – в последний момент он проглотил «за тобой»… – к тебе.  
Баки не пошевелился, настороженно следя за ним краем глаза. Он исхудал, зарос, одичал.  
– Пожалуйста, Баки, – умолял Стив. – Ты же здесь, ты вспомнил. Скажи что-нибудь.  
– Я виноват, – механически проскрипел Баки. – Виноват. – Он неловко, боком прикрыл глаза рукой, сбив козырёк кепки, и бессильно расплакался. Кепка весело покатилась колесом по камням и кувыркнулась с обрыва. Стив не выдержал. Подполз к Баки, обхватил всего, заволок к себе на колени, прижимал, целовал рукава, волосы, ухо, бессвязно повторяя:  
– Я с тобой, я с тобой…

***  
– Ты вернулся?  
– Ты всё-таки не верил, – Стив спрыгнул с площадки, приблизился, и Баки немедленно вперился в носы его ботинок. – А между тем я тебе всю ночь доказывал, что вернусь.  
Баки поёжился, поднял потеплевший взгляд.  
– Разложил камни?  
– Ну, в этот раз всего два, – Стив независимо почесал бровь. Баки потаённо улыбнулся: ему нравился скромничающий, но явно гордый собой, Роджерс. Гордиться было чем: Таноса завалили с первого раза, ещё в космосе, и дольше всего пришлось ждать, когда будет готов Тор, но они с Капитаном Марвел сработали на отлично; единственное, с чем пришлось повозиться, это с возвращением Гаморы.  
– И каково прожить три жизни?  
– Хоть пять, если будет как сегодня ночью.  
За спиной забрюзжал Сэм, но пока было не до него.  
– Нас лет через шесть должны застрелить, – Баки закинул руку ему на плечи.  
– Разберёмся, – легкомысленно усмехнулся Стив, немедленно притираясь вплотную.– Я сейчас тебя поцелую.  
– Ого, какая уверенность, – оскалился Баки. – Уже даже не спрашиваешь.  
– Ну, кто-то из нас двоих должен быть уверен. В нас, – прошептал Стив прямо в губы. – Ты со мной?  
– До конца, – едва соображая от дурманного, головокружительного облегчения, ответил Баки. – Не отвлекайся!

Конец.


End file.
